Trickster
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Shira tiene que hacer que un militar se una a la resistencia para salvar a su hermana Claire. Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash, Eddie y Buck se unen a la resistencia para salvarse a si mismos. Era de Hielo Versión Humana (y en la actualidad) ShiraxDiego .La imagen de portada es Diego y Shira en los últimos capítulos. Mal resumen Perdón. T por violencia y lenguaje
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todo el mundo esta es otra historia de la Era de Hielo pero esta historia esta escrita en forma humana (como siempre) y ya verán que pasara, esta en los tiempos actuales. Diego, Manny, Sid, Crash, Eddie y Buck son militares. Ellie es una enfermera y Shira es una agente secreta que trabaja en la Resistencia de Black Mountains.**_

_**Empecemos :D :D **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Blancos estratégicos.**_

_Nombre: Shira White "IA"_

_Edad: 20 (la mas joven de la resistencia)_

_Rango: Brigada _

_Estatura: 1.88 _

_Armas: Escopeta y Rifle de precisión._

_Guerras: No se ha registrado ninguna_

_Observaciones: Ingresada a la resistencia a los 13 años. Ha demostrado valor y coraje en sus entrenamientos de el Equipo Trickster. Fue una de las 3 sobrevivientes de su equipo. Experta en tecnología._

* * *

_Nombre: Dima Scrova "Mar"_

_Edad: 29 _

_Rango: Comandante __**(brigada es mas alto rango que comandante)**_

_Estatura: 1.67_

_Armas: Rifle de asalto_

_Guerras: No se ha registrado ninguna_

_Observaciones: Ingresada a los 20. Su rendimiento académico decayó. Sobreviviente del Equipo Trickster _

* * *

_Nombre: Natasha Dril "Falcon"_

_Edad: 27 _

_Rango: Coronel __**(Brigada sigue siendo mas alto)**_

_Estatura: 1.67_

_Armas: Lanza cohetes_

_Guerras: No se ha registrado ninguna_

_Observaciones: Obtuvo su apodo al salvar a 2 miembros de su equipo con un helicóptero._

* * *

Shira dejo a un lado los archivos de los miembros de su equipo. Suspiro y miro hacia su superior.

Shira: Bruce, ¿Como conseguiste mis viejos archivos?

Bruce: White, sabias que el día que nos declararan la guerra tendría que llegar... y hoy es ese día. Ya mandamos a Mar y a Falcon por nuestros blancos. Te toca el ultimo

Shira: ¿Quieres que vaya por el de artillería pesada?

Bruce: No, tu no iras por Barrett...iras por Bennett.

Shira: Con "Sable" ¿Por que me eliges a mi?

Bruce: Tu sabes, eres la mas guapa y la mas joven de ellas dos y aparte tu te ganaste tu apodo al robar archivos sin que te mataran.

Shira: ¿Donde puedo encontrarle? ¿Que me darás si acepta?

Bruce: Tal vez...Claire

Shira: Si es por mi hermana, lo haré.

Bruce: Lo puede encontrar ya sabes donde...pero quiero que lo atraigas. Trata de enamorarlo para que venga.

Shira se levanto de su asiento y pidió a uno de sus compañeros que preparara un Jet en lo que ella se preparaba. Ella cepillo su cabello que estaba al ras de la nuca (mas o menos como Ada Wong) y se puso un vestido negro que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones de plataforma negros y una chalina gris transparente. Ella se dirigió al Jet y este salio de la base. El Jet sobrevoló una parte de la ciudad por 10 minutos y se detuvo en una plataforma de aterrizaje de un edificio. Ella bajo las escaleras de emergencia y entro al Penthouse y espero ahí. Unos minutos después entro Diego, ya había obscurecido y en el Penthouse no se veía nada. Shira oyó que la puerta se abrió, pero no se dio vuelta solo se quedo ahí viendo la Luna, después se prendieron las luces y ella oyó el sonido de carga de un arma.

Shira: Es una hermosa noche ¿No cree?

Diego: (apuntando a Shira con su arma) ¿Quien es usted?

Shira: (se da la vuelta y se acerca a Diego) Agente Shira White vengo por parte de la C.A.M.S ¿Usted es el Teniente Diego Bennett?

Diego: Si soy yo. ¿Por que irrumpió en mi apartamento?

Shira: Lo necesitamos en la agencia

Diego: ¿Para que me necesita?

Shira: Estamos al borde de una guerra. Miles de personas han desaparecido por eso y mi jefe te ha escogido a ti y a tus amigos.

Diego: ¿Por que el no vino a decírmelo?

Shira: Mira, me enviaron a mi por que tengo que saldar una deuda. Tienen a mi hermana como rehén tengo que hacer lo que ellos me pidan para que la liberen, por eso estoy aquí.

Diego: Demuestra que tienen como rehén a tu hermana

Shira giro los ojos y abrió su maleta y mostró a Diego un archivo con la foto de una niña pequeña.

_Nombre: Claire White_

_Edad: 10_

_Familiares: Jasper Ashton White (MIA Mising in the Accion)/ Shira White _

* * *

Diego: A si que todo es verdad ¿Donde firmo?

Shira: (sonríe) Eso no es necesario, solo hay que ir a la base. (se toco una oreja) Ed, tienes permiso, desciende

Diego: ¿Ya venias preparada?

Shira: Se podría decir que si.

* * *

**_Ya se que es corto pero, bueno ya saben que ahorita ando con la tarea y todo. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo. :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola otra vez, estoy feliz. Y por eso he decidido comprarles a mis hermanos muchos videojuegos (ok, mentira los siento Hugo) y AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE Trickster. Disfrútenlo. :3 **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Bienvenidos a C.A.M.S **_

Diego subió al Jet junto con Shira, el no pudo evitar ver que su espalda estaba llena de tatuajes muy raros, "_Esos tatuajes deben tener algún significado para ella" _el pensó. Después de unas horas, llegaron a un fuerte, el Jet bajo y varios Marines los recibieron en fila. Shira se acerco a un Marine.

Shira: Ed, dile a Bruce que ya esta aquí.

Edgar: Si, señor.

Shira: Y una cosa mas...van a traer a tu hermano y hermana.

Edgar: No tengo excusas, señor.

Shira: (voltea a ver a todos los Marines) Pueden retirarse.

Todos: ¡Axios!

Shira: Axios, vayan a marchar cadetes.

Los soldados dieron media vuelta y empezaron a marchar a su mismo ritmo. Diego siguió a Shira hasta el interior del fuerte, habían personas con trajes negros, corriendo de un lado a otro con papeles en las manos o habían otras que estaban en computadoras. Shira se acerco a una mujer que rondaba por las instalaciones.

Shira: Dima, ¿Como te fue con Kennedy?

Dima: Esta aquí.

Shira: ¿Y Falcon?

Dima: Llegara en una hora, máximo dos. (voltea a ver a Diego) Teniente, bienvenido a la C.A.M.S

Shira: Scrova, por favor lleve al teniente a su habitación y sala de trabajo. Nos veremos en la sala principal en una hora

Dima: Acompáñeme, teniente. En una hora vera a la Brigada White

Shira le dirigió una mirada un poco confundida a Dima y ella se retiro seguida por Diego. Shira se dirigió a su habitación y se quito el vestido negro, se dirigió a su baño y tomo una ducha rápida. Después de su ducha se vistió con su uniforme era una camiseta blanca y negra con su nombre inscrito del lado izquierdo del cuello y varias condecoraciones en la parte de abajo y un pantalón blanco con la parte de atrás negra. Ella se peino y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y empezó a tocar la pantalla de una computadora delgada, ella miro hacia atrás para verificar que nadie la estuviera viendo y toco algo en la pantalla haciendo reproducir un vídeo. Ella estaba en el vídeo narrando, era como un vídeo diario.

_Es el día 5 en la operación Captura La Bandera estoy en Rusia, eso esta lejos de casa._

_Dentro de 5 días mas estaremos de vuelta en la base, (suspiro) _

_Ayer tuvimos un ataque armado por 3 horas, rebeldes. _

_Espero tener algo que grabar mañana._

_Shira White fuera._

Shira suspiro y estaba a punto de reproducir el vídeo siguiente, Edgar un muchacho que era el amigo de Shira desde ya hace mucho tiempo entro a su habitación.

Ed: ¿Ya te hicieron juicio marcial?

Shira: No me voy a disculpar

Ed: Si que lo harás.

Shira: ¿Eddie, crees que me disculparía por lo que hice?

Ed: (sentándose al lado de Shira) Shira, se que lo haces por Claire...pero creo que es demasiado, un día casi te llegan a matar...y me preocupo por ti.

Shira: Yo..ya casi no lo hago por Claire...lo hago por mi brigada...bueno la restante.

Eddie: (sonrisa) Osea que te preocupas por mi

Shira: (sonrisa) Tal vez

Eddie acomodo el fleco del rostro de Shira y la fue atrayendo hacia el. Unos segundos después sus labios se juntaron, solo un pequeño beso y se separaron. Debían admitir que ambos sentían atracción el uno del otro, pero nunca pensaron en que llegaría el momento en que juntaran sus vidas. Eddie se separo respirando un poco pesado y Shira se sonrojo.

Eddie: Por cierto, ya llego Natasha.

Shira: Voy en un momento.

Eddie salio de la habitación de Shira y ella se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, a los pocos minutos salio de la habitación. Llego a la sala principal y ya todos estaban ahí excepto ella.

Bruce: Llega tarde, White.

Shira: Es un elegante retraso.

Bruce: Como sea.

Elizabeth: ¿Para que nos llamaron?

Bruce: Estamos al borde de un guerra, y ustedes fueron nuestra mejor opción, señorita Barrett. El equipo estará conformado por todos ustedes: Líder, Shira White; Segundo al mando, Diego Bennett; Artillería Pesada, Mandfred Barrett, Infiltración, Buckminster Kennedy; Doctora, Elizabeth Barrett, Piloto, Sidney Johnson, Infantería Principal, Edgar Brown; Infantería Secundaria, Joshua Brown. Mañana empiezan las capacitaciones para el equipo. Mañana el entrenamiento comienza a las 5:00 a.m., las luces se apagan a las ocho y media. Por ahora pueden explorar las instalaciones. Los veré mañana...Por cierto, bienvenidos a C.A.M.S.

* * *

_**Este es el fin del segundo capitulo y ya se que me tarde en escribirlo, pero ahora estoy muy ocupada tengo que hacer dos proyectos que valen la mitad de mi calificación. Así que apenas y voy a tener tiempo para escribir los capítulos Por favor comenten o agreguen a favoritos o ambos. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola otra vez ya se que no he subido capitulo en unos días pero, espero subir un buen capitulo para su agrado. Espero que les guste. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Empieza el entrenamiento **_

_Al día siguiente..._

Todos estaban durmiendo en las habitaciones que se les habían asignado, eran las 4:00 a.m., y sonó la alarma de los despertadores de todas las habitaciones. Todos se levantaron corriendo, ya había empezado el entrenamiento, todos los nuevos miembros del equipo Trickster salieron corriendo. Todos tenían puesta una camiseta o blusa negra con letras blancas que decían C.A.M.S en la espalda y en el frente y un pantalón blanco y la parte de atrás negra con unas botas de combate. Crash quedo enfrente del Entry y pulso varios botones pero ninguno abría la puerta.

Diego: Apresúrate, Brown

Crash: Ninguno abre la puerta...lo tengo.

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió, y todos entraron corriendo y abrieron sus casilleros. Se vistieron con un uniforme. De camisa blanca de manga larga, un chaleco antibalas color tierra, unas botas de metal (eran para correr mas rápido y para resistencia), unos guantes color tierra y un casco café obscuro con una franja azul en el centro. Diego y Shira fueron los primeros en quedar vestidos, tomaron un arma y voltearon al frente donde Natasha quien seria la encargada de su entrenamiento estaba viéndolos, también estaba Bruce.

Diego: Armas listas

Shira: Armas listas

Ellie: Armas listas

Crash: Armas listas

Eddie: Armas listas

Manny: Armas listas.

Buck: Armas listas

Las luces se prendieron y Sid todavía se seguía vistiendo. Natasha se acerco a el.

Natasha: Ya estas muerto... Serenity, Tiempo de los cadetes Bennett y White.

Serenity: _**(Por cierto Serenity es una inteligencia artificial)** _Tiempo de la Brigada White 30.5 segundos.

Natasha: Hoy no lo hiciste bien White

Serenity: Tiempo del sargento Barrett: 29.7 segundos.

Bruce: Al parecer el tiempo del Sargento Barrett no supero el récord de la resistencia: 23 segundos, un récord impuesto por Jasper Ashton White. (camina hacia Shira) Con semejante ascendencia me esperaba que fuera una mejor soldado, White.

Shira: No tengo excusas, señor.

Bruce: Llévelos a marchar, Dril.

Natasha: !Axios!

Todos: !Axios¡

Bruce se retiro, y todo el Equipo Trickster salio a los jardines de la resistencia.

Natasha: Trickster, giro a la derecha.

Todos se volvieron del lado derecho como Natasha lo había ordenado.

Natasha: Salto doble

Todos comenzaron a marchar por todos los jardines mientras repetían las palabras de Natasha

Natasha: A las 05 ya amanecerá.

Todos: A las 05 ya amanecerá

Natasha: El cielo avienta rayos, la tierra temblara

Todos: El cielo avienta rayos, la tierra temblara

Natasha: Yo quisiera volverte a encontrar

Todos: Yo quisiera volverte a encontrar

Natasha: Ni una sola lagrima llores por mi.

Todos: Ni una sola lagrima llores por mi.

Natasha: 1,2,3,4

Todos: 1,2,3,4

* * *

_**Si lo se es demasiado corto, pero estoy trabajando en algo. Espero que comprendan, estoy trabajando en un Fic que me esta costando mucho trabajo. Mucho trabajo y aparte me están dejando demasiada tarea. Bueno los veo en el próximo capitulo **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Si ya se que me estoy tardando en actualizar, pero tranquilos. No pienso dar de baja a mis historias. Comentemos con el nuevo capitulo.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Nada es bueno cuando traen a los COD **_

Shira había salido de la academia a los patios de la resistencia para aclarar su mente, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que los nuevos miembros habían llegado, en especial cosas malas, pero ella debía hacerlo por Claire. Se sentó en las escaleras mas alejadas y desoladas de todo ese lugar.

-¿Shira?- una voz masculina pregunto a sus espaldas.

-¿No me has molestado ya?- ella dijo con un tono molesto.

-Natasha me envió a buscarte-

Shira volteo a ver y vio a Diego con los brazos cruzados a unos pocos metros alejado de ella. El se acerco y se sentó al lado de ella.

-No te has visto muy bien desde el día que llegue aquí-

-Solo sigo las ordenes que se me indican- ella dijo en un tono frió.

-¿Como te ganaste tu apodo?- pregunto el curioso del apodo "IA"

-Bueno, logre piratear una red de archivos de nivel 1 y no lograron matarme.- ella explico con un suspiro

Antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta sus labios estaban contra los de Diego. No sabia ni como ni cuando sucedió eso. Ella empezó a disfrutar de su beso _**(en mi país le dicen "caldo")** _cuando empezó a darse cuenta las manos de Diego recorrieron su cuerpo vestido de negro. Ella gimió en el beso y se separo buscando aire mientras le daba una mirada aprobatoria a Diego. El empezó a depositar varios besos muy pequeños en su cuello...pero la alarma los interrumpió en su muestra de amor. Ellos se dieron una mirada asustada. Después salieron corriendo directo hacia la base. Vieron a todas las personas de las instalaciones corriendo por todos lados y vieron a Bruce tranquilo mirando a las personas que corrían, después el volteo a ver a los dos amantes.

-A sus Equipos, ahora- dijo el con un tono serio.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que encontrar al resto del equipo- dijo Buck detrás de ellos

-¡Aquí Trickster!- grito Natasha y Dima alzando sus manos.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Pregunto Ellie.

-Nada bueno, supongo- respondió Manny.

Shira, Diego y Eddie voltearon a ver a la ventana y vieron a varios pelotones de soldados armados formados.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- Diego pregunto

-COD- Shira respondió

-Nunca es bueno cuando hay COD- confeso Eddie.

-Pero, ¿Que esta pasando aquí?- Pregunto Sid.

Shira y Dima alzaron su vista al cielo y vieron a varios helicópteros enemigos sobrevolar su estación.

-Nos están atacando- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí voy a dejar mi capitulo, ya es muy noche y mañana tengo proyecto de computación... y necesito estudiar para mi proyecto de historia. :I tengo que irme a dormir...bueno espero que les haya gustado. Por favor comenten. :D eso me haría muy feliz :D **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bueno ya llegamos al quinto capitulo y en el capitulo anterior les corte la parte mas interesante *risa malvada* No se que canción pondré para este capitulo...*Pensando* no lo se tal vez "Halo 4: Fordward Unto Dawn OST-Theme Song" aquí esta el Link para que la oigan: watch?v=bZETswc9hbw _**

**_Comencemos :D_**

* * *

**_ Capitulo 5: Cayendo en Black Mountains _**

Cada vez mas helicópteros enemigos empezaron a llenar el cielo, todos estaban asustados.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- Dima dijo aun con la vista al cielo.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear, después de unos segundos los focos empezaron a sacar chispas y las luces se apagaron. Los helicópteros empezaron a decender pero no aterrizaron, empezaron a disparar, los vidrios se rompieron. Los disparos mataron a la mayoría de los soldados, incluso a Natasha. Mas bien los únicos sobrevivientes eran el Equipo Trickster y Bruce. Las estructura se empezó a derrumbar.

-¡Corran!- Ordeno Bruce. Ninguno dudo en hacerlo, corrieron hacia la habitación de Diego, era la mas cercana y la única habitación que tenia la puerta abierta.

-Natasha esta muerta- dijo Sid con la respiración pesada.

-Y nosotros también si no salimos de aquí- Bruce dijo aun con una mirada seria.

Un grito femenino se oyó por el pasillo. Shira asomo la cabeza y pudo ver a 4 hombres con un traje de camuflaje, después se hirieron invisibles.

-Son invisibles- Susurro Shira asustada.

-¿Que son los invisibles?- Pregunto Buck.

- Hay 4 hombres de Brigada Veteranos...y son invisibles...Tenemos que ir a la armería.-Susurro Shira poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Buck

-Ok, hay que salir de aquí ahora-Dijo Manny.

-Yo voy primero- dijo Bruce. -Pongan se en fila, detrás de mi- Ordeno Bruce.

Después se asomo por la puerta y no vio a nadie, entonces se rompió un vidrio de una habitación cercana, volvió a esperar a que otro vidrio se rompiera, cuando este se rompió el salio corriendo con los demás detrás de el. Después se detuvo de golpe.

-Bruce. ¿Por que te detienes?- pregunto Dima.

Bruce no dijo nada, después le dispararon en el pecho.

-¡Rápido, por aquí!- Señalo Eddie para que todos lo siguieran.

Todos lo siguieron, después de unos minutos de haber corrido entraron a la armería y cerraron la puerta. Shira se sentó en el suelo con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. Diego se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- el pregunto. Shira asintió, Diego le dio una mirada tranquilizadora y se levanto y le tendió una mano a Shira, pero ella la negó. Después Eddie se sentó junto a ella. El examino todo su cuerpo con sus ojos y detuvo la mirada en su estomago. El abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el mango de una navaja sobresaliendo de su estomago.

-¡Ellie, hirieron a Shira!- grito Eddie como loco. Ella saco la navaja llena de sangre del estomago de Shira mientras ella sacaba un grito de dolor. Ellie saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios y tomo un trapo con alcohol y lo puso sobre su herida y después la vendo.

-¿Cuando te paso esto?- Pregunto Ellie mientras ayudaba a Shira a levantarse.

-Cuando le dispararon a Bruce uno de esos malditos me hirió- Respondió ella acercándose a la baliza de emergencia.

-¡Mierda!- Grito ella tocando los botones de la baliza.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Manny

-Los componentes principales están fritos tardaría 2 semanas como mínimo en arreglarse- respondió

-2 minutos es demasiado- Bromeo Dima acercándose a Shira

-Por eso estoy conectando por tierra para conseguir linea directa con las otras bases- respondió ella dándole una mirada seria a Dima.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto ella

-Me tapas la luz, comandante- Shira respondió sin dejar de ver al tablero de botones.

Se quedaron ahí durante media hora mientras Shira arreglaba la baliza para que ellos pudieran salir de ahí en un Jet.

-¡Señal! Es irregular..pero funciona. Johnson tienes que sacarnos de aquí- Dijo ella lanzando le las llaves de un Jet a Sid.

Todos tomaron lo que pudieron de armas y equipo y salieron a de la armería hacia la estación de salida, ahí tomaron un Jet y salieron de la base. Creían que todo saldría bien...pero algo impacto contra el Jet.

-¡No golpearon!- grito Sid desde la cabina.

-¡Prepárense para el impacto!- grito Crash.

El Jet fue cayendo hasta que impacto con tierra. Todo se volvió obscuro.

* * *

Shira se despertó en el suelo. Tenia la cabeza ensangrentada y con un fuerte mareo. Ella noto que había caído varios metros del Jet. Ella ya no podía respirar, el aire la estaba asfixiando. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando alguien le puso un trapo húmedo en la boca. Ella volteo a ver a su salvador, ella vio a un muchacho con una mascara anti gas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el muchacho. Shira asintió. El muchacho ayudo a Shira a levantarse y la guió hacia una estación subterránea de tren. El muchacho la llevo a un refugio y ahí se quito la mascara anti gas. Shira vio su rostro por primera vez, era un muchacho castaño, ojos verdes y piel morena clara. Estaba vestido de militar y llevaba una gran mochila llena de armas.

-Estuviste a punto de morir- el chico la saco de su trance.

-¿Quien eres?- Ella pregunto con voz ronca.

-Si, me llamo Robert Baker pero todos me dicen Robbie o Rob- dijo el extendiéndole le mano.

-Shira White- ella le devolvió el gesto con la mano.

-Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido a ese choque-dijo el impresionado.

-¿Lo viste?-

-Cada segundo-

-¿Viste a alguien mas en el Jet aparte de mi?- Pregunto ella.

-No nadie- respondió el

-¿En que lugar estamos?-pregunto ella interesada

-El pueblo se llama Black Mountains o como la conocen mejor es la Ciudad Maldita del Silencio. Y aquí mismo estamos en el tren subterráneo en la estación "El Agujero"-el respondió.

-¿Vives aquí?- pregunto ella.

-No, estoy de paso. Voy a la estación de "Polis" ahí es donde esta mi familia.- Respondió el.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- Pregunto ella.

-Si, pero es mejor que te lleves un par de armas- respondió el. Robert le dio una escopeta, un rifle de precisión, un par de granadas, una mascara anti gas, un cuchillo de combate y 4 filtros por si se le acababa el oxigeno a la mascara. Robert saco un pequeño mapa del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo mostró a Shira.

-Mira, para llegar a Polis tenemos que atravesar, la "Estación Maldita" y el "Régimen"- dijo el apuntando a varias partes del mapa.

-¿Que hay en la Estación Maldita?- pregunto ella curiosa.

-Créeme, no querrás saber- respondió el.

Los dos caminaron por un túnel muy obscuro, no se oía nada solo sus respiraciones. Robert rompió el silencio.

-Así que...Shira ¿Por que estas vestida como militar?- pregunto el.

-Bueno soy de la Resistencia- respondió.

-¿Un comando?- El pregunto y Shira negó. -Una Brigada..para ser exactos- ella corrigió a Robert. -¿Y tu que eres?- ella pregunto. -Soy un soldado común y corriente- respondió el.

* * *

**_Hasta aqui voy a dejar mi capitulo, el próximo se tratara de los demás y sobre el viaje de Shira y Robert a la Estación Maldita :D nos vemos :D  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola a todos! Por fin me dieron ganas de escribir este capitulo, así que comenzamos. Este capitulo tratara de la Estación Maldita y sobre como sobrevivieron los demás. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Sombras, y Annette.**_

Diego se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordó lo que había pasado hace apenas unos instantes. Recordó lo que paso unos segundos antes del choque, vio en su mente el rostro de Shira ahora un poco preocupada, Diego le tomo la mano con fuerza sin saber si seria su ultima interacción, después sucedió en su mente el choque. El se levanto con un mueca de dolor y vio a Dima en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, no sobrevivió al impacto. Después vio a Manny detrás de una fila de recarga, el lo volteo a ver. Mientras la mayoría de los que estaban en el Jet también se despertaron uno por uno con graves lesiones. Ellie tomo uno de los botiquines y empezó a curarlos uno por uno. Cuando curo a Diego el miro por la ventana del Jet y vio que entre los vidrios rotos había un pedazo de tela que decia "S. White" después puso su atención hacia el exterior del Jet y vio que un camino de sangre se fue extendiendo hacia afuera del Jet dejando marcas de manos hechas con sangre en el piso. El supo que estaba viva y no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Cuando todos estaban a punto de salir del Jet hecho trizas, vieron a una mujer (o al menos a si se veía) con una mascara de anti gas y ropa militar. La chica levanto su muñeca derecha y vio su reloj, después se quito su mascara. Era hermosa, cabello rizado pelirrojo, ojos verde cromados y un cuerpo con varias curvas.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Pregunto Buck, vendándose el brazo izquierdo.

-Mi nombre es Annette, pero me conformo con Anne- dijo la chica mientras hacia un gesto con su mano.

-Me sorprende que hayan sobrevivido al choque, pero no pueden salir de aquí sin mascarillas anti gas. Este lugar es radioactivo y el aire podría matarlos.- Continuo la chica mientras se ponía de nuevo su mascara. -Esperen un momento ya vuelvo- dijo la chica mientras salia de los escombros.

Cuando salio la chica salio del Jet, Crash miro el cuerpo de Dima sin vida, después vio que los dedos de la mano de Dima se movieron, el salto con miedo mientras ella luchaba por hablar.

-Claire...ella...Shira...esta...en hospital..- esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Dima antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por ultima vez.

-¿Claire esta en el hospital?- pregunto Sid con un poco de asombro. Después Anne había vuelto con varias mascaras anti gas en sus brazos. Se las entrego a cada uno y los guió hasta una estación subterránea de tren. Anne saco un mapa y lo vio murmurando algunas cosas que nadie entendía.

-Quédense conmigo y tal vez sobrevivan- dijo ella con un tono seguro.

-¿y adonde te diriges?- pregunto Manny.

-A la estación Polis, ahí todos nosotros estaremos seguros. Pero tendríamos que atravesar la D6 y la Exposición.- dijo ella tomando en su manos el mapa por segunda vez.

-¿Y que hay ahí?- pregunto Buck

-Ahí esta mi familia, salí a buscar a mi hermano Robert pero nunca lo encontré y he aquí con ustedes- respondió ella con un suspiro. -¿Y ustedes que buscan?- ella devolvió la pregunta

-Buscamos a una chica...bueno a dos chicas una niña de 8 años y una mujer de 20- respondió Diego. Annette se quedo pensativa. Ella se quedo así durante unos minutos hasta que un radio que ella tenia colgado de su cinturón empezó a transmitir una señal. Ella descolgó el radio de su cintura y lo puso cerca de su oreja.

-¿Hola?- pregunto ella.

-¿Anne? Gracias a Dios estas bien. Soy Robert estoy a punto de entrar en la Estación Maldita y llevo a una acompañante. ¿Donde estas tu?- pregunto el.

-Estoy en La Biblioteca con un grupo de sobrevivientes- respondió ella.

-Pregúntale como se llama su acompañante- ordeno Diego. Anne asintió.

-¿Como se llama tu acompañante?- pregunto ella.

-Shira, Shira White. ¿Por que lo preguntas?- pregunto el.

Diego le pidió el radio a Annette y ella se lo entrego.

-¿Puedes poner a Shira en la transmisión?- pregunto Diego.

-Si, claro- Respondió Robert pasando le el radio a Shira.

-¿Shira? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el un poco preocupado.

-Si, estoy bien.- respondió ella.

-¿Anne, hay algún lugar seguro en donde nos podamos reunir?- pregunto el.

-Si en La Exposición es la estación mas segura y no muy lejos de donde estamos todos.- respondió ella.

-Shira, nos vemos en La Exposición, cuídate- dijo el en voz baja.

-Tu también cuídate, te amo.- dijo ella susurrando las ultimas dos palabras.

* * *

_Con Shira y con Robert..._

Shira apago el pequeño radio y siguió caminando junto con Robert. El se detuvo frente a unas tuberías y puso su oreja frente a ella.

-Saben que estamos aquí.- dijo el separándose de las tuberías.

-¿Quienes?- pregunto Shira un poco confundida.

-Acércate a las tuberías y escucha- respondió el. Ella se acerco a los tubos y escucho risas de niños y personas platicando después oyó gritos y llantos. Ella se separo.

Los dos siguieron caminando con un silencio profundo, Robert rompió ese silencio.

-Oye al llegar a la Estación tendremos que alquilar una habitación para mañana seguir hasta la Exposición. En mi mochila llevo un poco de ropa que le pertenecía a mi hermana, creo que necesitas cambiar tu uniforme de Brigada- dijo el sin dejar de mirar el uniforme roto de Shira. Ella asintió.

-¡Detente! No toques las siluetas.- dijo el deteniendo a Shira con su brazo.

Shira se detuvo y vio la sombra de una mujer sentada en una banca, después la sombra se levanto y soltó un grito y empezó a correr hasta que cayo al suelo. Shira se asusto un poco y tomo con fuerza la mano de Robert. El siguió caminando hasta que los dos se toparon con un vagón de tren descarrilado. Los dos subieron al vagón buscando algo que les pudiera servir. La sombra de un niño apareció, el niño parecía estar perdido.

-¿Mamá? ¿Donde estas madre? ¡Mamá!- el niño grito. Después la sombra de una araña gigante salio detrás del niño y lo jalo. Era una escena escalofriante.

-Ten cuidado, Shira. Estos túneles tienen que revivir su pasado una y otra vez, si alguien muere aquí formara parte de ese pasado. Las almas de los muertos no tienen a donde ir así que se quedan en la estación.-el explico sabiendo la duda de Shira.

Después de dos horas de caminar en total silencio llegaron a la Estación. Alquilaron una habitación en un hotel, dos camas individuales. Robert saco de su mochila un pantalon café entubado, una minifalda verde militar, una blusa café claro,unas botas grises, y una chaqueta que llegaba mas arriba del ombligo de color negro..

-Puedes tomar un baño, yo iré a buscar comida. Volveré en un rato- dijo el.

-Gracias- dijo ella. Robert le dio una amable sonrisa mientras salia de la habitación. Ella se desvistió y se examino en el espejo del baño. Vio que en su cintura había marcas de manos que no eran tan recientes, ella levanto su cuello y vio unas ligeras marcas rojas. Se las había hecho Diego. Ella sonrió para sus adentros mientras se meta en el chorro de agua tibia. Se ducho fantaseando con Diego, como hubiera sido si la alarma no los hubiera interrumpido. Después de su ducha, se vistió con la ropa que Robert le había ofrecido, le quedaba muy bien. Robert volvió con comida los dos comieron platicando sobre su vida de como llegaron hasta ahí. Después de comer los dos se durmieron. Sin duda esa fue una noche muy tranquila para los dos.

* * *

_**Por fin esta este capitulo aquí... :D Me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar pero ya casi voy a salir de la escuela y necesito hacer mis trabajos, espero verlos el próximo capitulo. :D no se les olvide comentar :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7: Reencontrándose **_

Shira y Robert se despertaron a las 4:30 a.m. prepararon sus cosas, y salieron de la estación, desgraciadamente no había paso por los túneles tenían que pasar por la superficie. Los cuidadores de la estación abrieron las puertas y ellos salieron a la superficie con sus mascaras anti-gas, después se abrieron paso entre monstruos y soldados "Rojos".

* * *

con Annette y los demás...

Ellos caminaron toda la noche abriéndose paso hacia "La Exposición" tenían que ir por la superficie con sus mascaras anti-gas, ellos salieron y se enfrentaron a varios monstruos llamados Naos, eran ratas que habían mutado gracias a la radiación, no podían ver, ni oír pero podían oler así que se tenia que pasar desapercibidos. Después llegaron a un campo de tiro en la superficie, pero le pertenecía a los "Rojos" un baño de sangre se extendió por todo el lugar, todos los soldados quedaron muertos. Después caminaron un poco mas y llegaron a un estacionamiento donde había soldados patrullando.

* * *

Shira y Robert llegaron a un estacionamiento donde había muchos mas soldados que hace un rato, Shira se posiciono detrás de una pequeña estructura de concreto en mal estado, ella tomo su rifle francotirador como Robert lanzo una granada. Después sintió una mano atravesando por su cintura y otra por su cuello, la estaban a punto de asesinar, ella reacciono rápidamente y golpeo a su atacante. Y lo tiro al suelo quedando encima de el, su atacante lanzo un pequeño quejido de dolor, ella supo quien era cuando lo vio bien.

"¿Diego?" pregunto ella mientras se levantaba de encima de el.

"Pensé que reconocerías mi mano en tu cuerpo después de esa noche" el se rió mientras se levantaba del piso,

"Qué paso con los demás?" pregunto ella acariciando el cabello de Diego. "Están bien, no te preocupes" el la tranquilizo mientras ponía su mano en su muñeca. "Tenemos que salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible" dijo ella mientras se aferraba a la camiseta de Diego. "Pero antes tenemos que llegar a Polis, si es que queremos vivir" dijo Robert a espaldas de ellos. Shira y Diego se separaron y Robert tomo de la muñeca a Shira, "Tenemos que irnos, tengo que encontrar a Anne" dijo Robert mientras salia de la estructura seguido por Shira y por Diego. Después de salir de la estructura encontraron a los demás. Iba a ser un largo viaje de La Exposición a Polis.

* * *

_**El próximo capitulo va a tratar de una llamada (pista, pista) y ya casi estamos llegando al final creo que me faltan 3 capítulos y no quiero acabar con esta historia, ya me encariñe, pero bueno es lo que pasa. Hasta el próximo capitulo :D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**No he actualizado en mucho tiempo, tal vez una semana y media, pero estoy muy ocupada. En esta historia agregare unos capitulo extras ya que ya había escrito el ultimo capitulo el cual iba a ser este pero mi mente empezó a tener nuevas ideas y bueno tal vez haya uno capítulos mas pero no estoy muy segura. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Llamada e infección.**_

Ellos habían estado recorriendo estaciones continuamente sin parar de caminar, de vez en cuando salían a la superficie si no había ninguna opción. Habían estado caminando por 3 días, se les estaba acabando la comida, los filtros, las balas...pero no se les había acabado la esperanza de llegar a Polis antes de que detonaran las bombas y erradicaran la infección que dominaba a Black Mountains, cuando alguien contraía la infección se volvía un caníbal y devoraba carne humana, pero si mordía a una persona viva, esta contraía las plagas y hacia el mismo efecto que con el que lo mordió, pero no necesariamente se tenia que morder. Las plagas también se contraían por medio del aire radioactivo o se desarrollaba con una enfermedad común.

"El aire es seguro en esta zona" dijo Annette viendo un aparato que media la radiación en el aire. Todos se quitaron sus mascaras anti-gas, Robert inmediatamente después de quitarse la mascara empezó a toser sangre.

"¡Robert!" exclamo Anne mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca. "¡Estas infectado!" ella titubeo alarmada. "No te preocupes, Anne. Solo es uno de los síntomas y la enfermedad tarda 2 días en desarrollarse completamente, estera bien en cuanto lleguemos a Polis" dijo el limpiándose la mano en la ropa. Un rato después de caminar por las zonas donde había buen aire, se encontraron con edificios destrozados, pero lo que mas llamo la atención era una cabina telefónica totalmente intacta. Al momento de que el grupo paso frente a esa cabina, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Shira miro hacia los postes de concreto, había unas cámaras de seguridad viéndola. Ella se acerco a la cabina telefónica mientras soltaba la mano de Diego. El volteo a verla y vio como descolgaba el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" pregunto ella mientras sostenía el teléfono al lado de su oído.

"Shira, me alegra volver a escucharte. Por si no me recuerdas soy Andrew Bale." una voz masculina dijo por la bocina.

"¿Qué quieres conmigo, maldita rata?" pregunto ella enojada.

_**"Solo**_ quería advertirte a ti y a tu amigos sobre lo del hospital" el se rió

"¿De qué hablas?"

"En el hospital esta su única salvación, hay un helicóptero que partirá exactamente a la 1:00 a.m.. Y aparte Polis no queda lejos" el explico.

"¿Y qué hay de Claire?" pregunto ella un poco impaciente.

"Ah, si...la bastarda de tu "hermana'"

"¡No le digas así" ella le advirtió.

"Tu hermana esta en el hospital, sala de niños, habitación 320, sera mejor que te apures. Son las 6:30 p.m. haber si eres capaz de llegar al helicóptero o a Polis antes de que suelten las bombas mañana a las 2:45 a.m." el colgó el teléfono.

"¿Que te dijo?" pregunto Eddie detrás de ella.

"Las bombas mañana se detonaran a las 2:45 a.m...hay un helicóptero en el hospital que nos va a sacar de aquí, pero despega a la 1:00 a.m. tenemos eso o tendríamos que ir a Polis a buscar refugio y ayudar a la gente"

"¿Iras por tu hermana?" pregunto otra voz masculina detrás de ella.

"No me queda de otra, Diego" dijo ella mientras recargaba su escopeta.

"Entonces iremos contigo" Ellie le toco el hombro y le dio una sonrisa.

* * *

**_Aquí_**_** llega mi capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, por favor comenten, ya saben que los PM's y los favoritos son muy bien recibidos, Espero verlos el próximo capitulo :D **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola! Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que_** _**actualice esta historia y quería dejarlos en suspenso por el ultimo capitulo. Y todavía no me decido por el final, pero creo que va a ir saliendo de acuerdo a lo que escribo en este capitulo. Empecemos :D**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Hospital de Black Mountains.**_

El grupo de sobrevivientes corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies podían llevarlos. Shira iba adelante del grupo, faltaba poco para que el helicóptero partiera del hospital. Shira no se llevaba bien con Bale, pero Bale tenia sentimientos por Shira. Incluso intento violarla cuando ella solo tenia 17 años y el 19. El recuerdo corría por la mente de Shira, no podía pensar en lo que Andrew le pudo hacer a su hermana con tal de traerla a ese lugar de pesadillas.

* * *

_Recuerdo de Shira..._

_Shira estaba acomodando las cosas en su escritorio, la puerta de su estación de trabajo estaba abierta. Bale entro a su estación sin que ella se diera cuenta. _

_"¿Te ayudo en algo?" pregunto Andrew _

_"Si, llévale esto a Palmer, por favor" respondió ella extendiéndole una tarjeta de identificación a Andrew. _

_"Claro, vuelvo en un minuto" dijo el tomando la tarjeta y saliendo de la habitación. Después de 10 minutos Bale volvió, y vio que Shira estaba sentada frente al computador plano. _

_"¿Qué estas viendo?" pregunto el viendo el computador._

_"Palmer me lo envió, estos vídeos son de nivel 1. No le digas nada a Bruce o a la Coronel." dijo ella_

_"No diré nada..." dijo el antes de se interrumpido, "Gracias" "Si...me das algo a cambio" "¿Qué quieres a cambio?" pregunto ella._

_"Cierra tu ojos" el ordeno, Shira cerro sus ojos. Andrew se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con llave. También cerro las persianas, pero al hacer esas dos cosas no hizo ningún sonido, solo hubo silencio en la habitación, el se volvió a acercas a Shira.  
_

_"Ahora, puedes abrirlos" el le susurro. Ella abrió los ojos y se volvió a Andrew. _

_"¿Porqué haces todo esto? ella pregunto. "Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas, así como amigos." "Ok, entonces pregúntame lo que quieras" _

_"¿De dónde eres?"_

_"De Black Mountains"_

_"¿Y hay alguien que te agrade de aquí?" _

_"No...bueno tal vez, Eddie" _

_"¿Edgar Brown?" _

_"Si"_

_"¿Y que hay de su hermano gemelo, Cadmond Brown?" _

_"Crash: el casi no es de mi agrado... es mas ni siquiera hemos hablado en persona" _

_"¿Y te gusta mucho Edgar?"_

_"Se podría decir que si, el si me gusta mucho."_

_"Tenia la esperanza de que dijeras otra cosa, White" el confeso, después la lanzo contra la pared. Ella choco contra la pared dejando pequeñas gotas de sangre en la pared. _

_"¿Qué te pasa, Bale?" grito ella tocándose la cabeza. El se acerco a ella y la tomo del cuello levantándola. _

_"Tu sabes muy bien cual es mi precio por mi silencio" dijo el apretándola mas fuerte, el se acerco a su oído y le susurro: "Tu cuerpo, tu virginidad y tu amor". Ella al oír esto lo pateo haciendo que el la soltara. Ella tocio sangre y jadeo por la falta de oxigeno. "¡Escúchame bien, perra... tu seras mía quieras o no, pero lo seras!" el le grito mientras desabrochaba su cinturón. Ella tomo la pistola que tenia en su muslo derecho y apunto hacia la pierna de Andrew, disparo. _

_Mientras Eddie y Jacobo Sullivan estaban hablando cuando oyeron el disparo. _

_"¿Oíste eso, Sully?" pregunto Eddie. _

_"Si, vino de la habitación de White" Afirmo Jacobo. Eddie y Jacobo se dieron una mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_"Bale" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ellos corrieron hacia la estación de trabajo de Shira y trataron de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Ellos empujaron la puerta y la derribaron pero vieron algo de su disgusto. Vieron a Shira tirada en el piso inconsciente con sangre en la cabeza, su uniforme roto y solo traía puesta su ropa interior y encima de ella estaba Andrew. Eddie y Jacobo sacaron sus armas y apuntaron a Andrew. _

_"¡Aléjate de Shira, hijo de puta!" grito Jacobo. Andrew se levanto del piso y levanto las manos. _

_"Llévala a la enfermería, Eddie. Yo me encargo de Bale" dijo Jacobo. Eddie levanto a Shira del suelo y la llevo en brazos hasta la enfermería. _

* * *

Shira se sacudió en contra de ese sucio recuerdo que invadía su mente. Ella y el grupo se detuvieron cuando vieron a un hombre con ojos totalmente negros, la piel color gris y su boca estaba llena de sangre. El hombre se lanzo contra Ellie y trato de morderla. Robert saco su pistola y apunto a la cabeza del hombre y el cayó muerto al suelo. Ellie se levanto asustada, Manny la abrazo para tranquilizarla.

"Revisa el cuerpo, haber si tiene algo que nos pueda servir" Anne le dijo a Diego. Diego se puso de rodillas y reviso la ropa del hombre. Diego encontró una tarjeta de acceso del hospital donde estaba Claire y se la mostró a Shira. Shira la tomo y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

El grupo siguió caminando, dos horas y media después llegaron al hospital. Eran las 12:10 p.m. El grupo bajo por las escaleras hacia la zona infantil.

"318, 319...¡320!" grito Shira cuando vio el numero de habitación. Ella trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba trabada. Buck, Diego y Sid patearon la puerta hasta abrirla. Ellos entraron y vieron a Claire sentada dándoles la espalda.

"¿Claire?" pregunto Shira como los demás bajaron sus armas.

"Hola...Shira." dijo ella aun de espaldas. "¿Estas bien?" ella volvió a preguntar. "Si, estoy mejor que nunca." respondió ella. "Ven vayámonos, no tenemos tiempo. Es la 1:00 a.m. tenemos que llegar a Polis antes de que suelten las bombas" dijo ella a su hermana. "No te preocupes por mi, yo me quedo." respondió ella. A Shira ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia "Claire, no me hagas perder la paciencia, vayámonos" ella estaba subiendo su tono de voz. "¡TE DIJE QUE NO!" grito Claire aun dándole la espalda. "¡CLAIRE!" Shira grito tocándole la espalda y haciendo que ella se levantara del piso. "¡TE DIJE: NO, NO ME DES ORDENES COMO SU FUERAS MAMÁ!"Claire volvió a gritar. Shira dio un suspiro y toco el hombro de Claire. "Claire, tienes que venir con nosotros a Polis" ella le dijo con tranquilidad. Ella se volteo de modo que quedara enfrente de Shira y el grupo. Shira se hecho para atrás cuando vio a Claire. Estaba infectada. Tenia los ojos totalmente negros, la piel gris y la boca y ropa ensangrentados. Claire se acerco a Shira con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro tomo su muñeca izquierda y la mordió. Todos estaban paralizados por el miedo. Diego fue el primero en reaccionar, tomo su arma y apunto a Claire y disparo. La sangre salpico a Shira mientras el cuerpo de su hermana caía sobre ella. Ella se levanto del suelo y corrió por las escaleras hasta la azotea del hospital. Ella empezó a llorar, alguien le toco la espalda, su primera reacción fue tomar su pistola y apuntar. Ella vio a Andrew detrás de ella, ella solo tenia ganas de matarlo.

"¡POR QUE! ¡¿POR QUE A MI?!" grito ella mientras miraba con furia ardiente a Andrew.

"No tenia opción, Shira. Jure que lo pagarías" respondió el mientras sacaba su arma.

"¡DISPARA! ¡HABER SI ERES CAPAS, SUCIO COBARDE, HIJO DE PERRA" ella volvió a gritar. "¡VAMOS, MATA ME. YA NO TENGO RAZÓN PARA VIVIR!"

Diego subió corriendo en la dirección en la que había ido Shira, el empujo la puerta a la azotea y vio a Andrew y a Shira apuntándose con sus armas. Andrew jalo por primera vez el gatillo hacia la pierna derecha de Shira. Ella recibió el impacto con un grito de dolor. El se quedo paralizado.

"¡SABIA NO TENIAS EL VALOR PARA MATARME!" ella grito mientras caía de rodillas. El se acerco mas a ella y puso su arma en la frente de Shira. Ella cerro los ojos. El sonrió y retiro su arma de la frente de Shira y apunto a su brazo izquierdo.

"Solo por que me agradas te voy a hacer un favor" el disparo a su brazo izquierdo. Ella cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Diego despertó de su trance y saco su arma y le disparo a Andrew en el cuello. El corrió hacia Shira y la levanto en posiciona nupcial y corrió hacia donde estaban los otros.

"¿Que le paso?" preguntaron Robert, Buck, Crash y Eddie al mismo tiempo.

"Andrew le disparo." respondió el. Anne miro su reloj y se empezó a alarmar.

"¡FALTAN QUINCE MINUTOS PARA QUE ENCIENDAN LAS BOMBAS!" ella grito...

* * *

_**Los volví a dejar en suspenso. ¿Creen que el grupo llegue a tiempo a Polis? ¿Creen que Shira sobreviva? lo averiguaran en el próximo capitulo. Por cierto quiero agradecer a Bird (Guest) que ha comentado mis historias desde el principio, sin el o ella no hubiera seguido con esta historia. Gracias, creo que si nos conociéramos seriamos muy buenos amigos o amigas. Los veo el próximo capitulo. :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**El capitulo de hoy es el 10, gracias a todos los que han visitado mi historia. Por cierto si eres el usuario Bird (Guest) ya me había asustado de que no pusieras comentarios xD bueno espero que les guste mi capitulo y como ahora estoy en la boca del lobo, tengo 4 historias en curso y esta es la que esta mas próxima de acabarse así que tengo que ser muy rápida y creativa. Tal vez después de terminar una de mis historias me tomare un pequeño descanso y después escribiré una secuela de esta historia. Espero que disfruten este capitulo :D La canción de hoy es: "Silent Hill: Promise (Reprise)" Aquí esta e Link: watch?v=e8QTDnqWAEk**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: Alessa, Salazar, Shira y Claire: Los niños desaparecidos de Black Mountains.**_

Diego llevaba a Shira en sus brazos, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Ellie trato de parar su hemorragia pero fue imposible, tenían que llevarla a Polis lo más rápido posible. Faltaban menos de 15 minutos para que activaran las bombas, y Polis no quedaba muy lejos.

"Polis no esta muy lejos. Tenemos que llevarla lo mas rápido." grito Robert que estaba al frente del grupo.

Después de correr un par de minutos Shira empezó a abrir los ojos con un poco de cansancio.

"¿D-Diego?" pregunto ella en una voz apenas audible.

"Shira, vas a estar bien. Casi llegaremos a Polis y estarás a salvo" el dijo aun corriendo. "Lo siento...N-No debí hacer eso" dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos." "He sufrido tanto que no sentí nada, pero ahora veo todo con luz, estoy cerca de irme" "No, no te iras ahora. No hoy, no aquí. Tienes aun mucho por vivir." el se opuso a lo que ella había dicho. "Tu jamas entenderás mi historia. Y cuando la entiendas veras por que me tendré que ir" ella cerro sus ojos cayendo dormida por la perdida de sangre. Ellos siguieron corriendo. Robert se detuvo y miro de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera perdido. El siguió a la derecha y encontraron una entrada al subterráneo. Corrieron aun mas rápido que nada. Después de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la estación, pero una gran puerta de acero cubría la entrada. Robert y Anne tocaron la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!" grito Robert.

"No abrimos la puerta a extraños. Identifíquese para que te dejemos pasar."

"Soy Robert Baker."

"Robert Baker murió hace unos meses"

"¡DÉJENOS PASAR, TENEMOS UNA HERIDA DE MUERTE!" Anne grito. La puerta se abrió. El grupo entro corriendo y varias personas se acercaron a Shira y la pusieron sobre una camilla y se la llevaron.

5 minutos para la explosión, llegaron a tiempo y salvaron sus vidas. Pero a un precio muy alto...tuvieron que matar a Claire, quien era la única razón de vivir de Shira.

Mientras en el hospital de la estación los médicos anestesiaron a Shira y trataron de salvar su brazo herido, sacaron los restos de bala que había en su cuerpo pero aun estaba infectada, tuvieron que cortar su brazo. Se salvo pero estaba muy débil. Los médicos al hacerle cirugía se dieron cuenta que en sus muñecas, cuello y nuca había marcas de quemaduras. Después de 3 horas y media un medico salio y se acerco al grupo que esperaba a que les dieran noticias.

"¿Alguno de ustedes tiene relación con la chica?" pregunto el medico quitándose unos guantes de látex ensangrentados.

"Yo soy esposo" mintió Diego.

"Por favor, venga conmigo." el medico pidió, Diego asintió y lo siguió.

_**(Pon la canción ahora por favor)**_ "Encontré esto en el cuello de su esposa." dijo el medico mostrando un collar en forma de ovalo y se lo dio a Diego. Diego abrió el collar y vio la foto de 3 niñas y un niño.

"¿Son sus hijos?" pregunto el medico.

"No, no se que relación tengan con mi esposa." confeso el aun mintiendo sobre su matrimonio con Shira.

El medico saco una carpeta con un archivo policíaco. Diego lo vio y empezó a leerlo.

* * *

_Fecha: 18/Abril/ 2001__. _

_2 niñas y un niño fueron encontrados muertos en las minas de Black Mountains. Los menores de edad fallecidos se reportaron con quemaduras de tercer grado en todo el cuerpo. Dos días después se encontró a una niña de 11 años en las minas con varias quemaduras en las muñecas, cuello y nuca. La niña fue identificada como Shira White, y identifico a sus hermanos como Salazar White, Alessa White y Claire White. Hacia una semana que sus padres los reportaron como desaparecidos, sin embargo, la madre de los 4 menores fue encontrada en su domicilio con una soga atada al cuello. Según los oficiales fue suicido. Aun se desconoce el paradero del padre. _

_Los oficiales encontraron el testamento del esposo en una carta que estaba escondida en la alacena de la cocina. En el testamento mencionaba la división de las propiedades de los padre hacia sus 4 hijos, sin embargo, a la niña de la familia White se le otorgara la herencia total al cumplir 20 años o estar casada (lo que ocurra primero). _

_Las dos niñas que se hallaron muertas tenían signos de violación. _

_(Se encuentran anexas las fotos de las victimas) _

_1°ra foto: Se muestra la foto de los 4 menores y sus padres. _

_2°da foto: Se muestra la foto de una niña con un uniforme escolar morado. (Alessa)_

_3°ra foto: Se muestra la foto de otra niña con un vestido azul y un peluche de conejo. (Claire) _

_4°ta foto: Se muestra la foto de un niño con un carro de juguete en la mano. (Salazar) _

_5°ta foto: Se muestra la foto de los cadáveres de los niños quemados. _

_6°ta foto: Se muestra el cuerpo de la madre ahorcada. _

_Se ha confirmado que los fundadores del pueblo fueron los culpables de asesinar a los tres menores. Se descubrió esto cuando la policía local encontró en la iglesia a una niña atada a una escalera apunto de ser quemada por el pastor y los hijos del alcalde de la zona.  
_

* * *

Diego termino de leer el archivo. Eso era de lo que ella había estado hablando todo el tiempo.

"Hace años los primeros habitantes de la zona quemaban "brujas" solo por el hecho de no honrar al dios de su fe. La familia White pertenecía a otra religión y los religiosos creyeron que los niños eran el pecado y mas su esposa, pero ella pudo sobrevivir." explico el medico.

"Ella nunca menciono nada de esto." Diego dijo.

"Nunca se menciono de esto a nadie." confeso el medico. "¿Cuándo podre verla?" pregunto Diego. "Ella ahora esta muy débil, por el momento necesita descansar. Mañana podrá verla."

"Gracias" dijo el y se retiro.

Diego se retiro del despacho del doctor y camino por las salas del hospital. Se detuvo frente la ventana de la habitación de Shira. El se quedo mirando a las enfermeras que la rodeaban las cuales poco a poco fueron saliendo de la habitación dejándola sola, el vio como dormía,. El parpadeo un par de veces y vio a una niña vestida de azul al lado de la cama de Shira, el volvió a parpadear y la niña ya no estaba. El sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. Diego se sentó en las escaleras de la salida y vio en la reja a la misma niña que el había visto el la habitación de Shira.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Diego a la niña, ella se echo a correr y Diego la siguió.

"¡Hey, niña. Espera!" el grito mientras seguía a la niña que aun continuaba corriendo. La niña de azul bajo unas escaleras que daban hacia una especie de bodega subterránea. La niña siguió corriendo y entro en una habitación con puertas grandes y oxidadas.

Diego entro en la misma habitación y se quedo cegado por la luz, el cubrió sus ojos. Diego no podía ver a nadie, era demasiada la luz que había en la habitación. La luz se fue desvaneciendo y el pudo ver con claridad, era una habitación de hospital pero era muy vieja.

"¡Quemen a la bruja!¡Quemen a la bruja!" Diego oyó voces de varios niños, el volteo a ver al rincón y vio al rededor de 7 niños aventándole papeles y cuadernos a una niña de al parecer 10 años. Después miro a toda la habitación y se encontró con la mirada de Claire.

"¿Claire?" pregunto el. La niña negó con la cabeza y apunto al centro de la habitación donde estaban en camillas 3 cadáveres quemados.

"Yo no soy Claire, ella lo es." respondió la niña todavía apuntando a uno de los cuerpos.

"¿Entonces quién eres, Alessa?" el volvió a preguntar y la niña volvió a negar.

"No soy ni Claire, ni Alessa. Yo soy la muerte" dijo ella.

"Si, Claire había muerto hace ya muchos años ¿Cómo es que mordió a mi Shira?" el cuestiono.

"Ella no es tuya. Es de ella." la niña apunto hacia el techo donde estaba la madre de los 4 niños ahorcada. "Y respecto a que infecto a Shira: Bruce clono a Claire, aun sabiendo el problema mental de Shira, quiso algo para que ella dejara su rebeldía atrás y siguiera adelante. Algo para que ella obedeciera sus ordenes y funciono, pero no de la forma de la que pensaban"

"¡Quemen a la bruja! ¡Quemen a la bruja!" aun se oían voces de los niños, a pesar de eso, ellos ya no estaban en la habitación. La niña con la forma de Claire se acerco a una ventana que había en la habitación.

"Mira" ella ordeno. Diego miro a la ventana y vio a al menos 15 niños rodeando a una niña de pelo negro y ojos azules, le estaban aventando comida, lapices, cuadernos. Cualquier cosa que podría lastimar la.

"Ella es Shira el día de nuestra condena." dijo ella. "¿Qué quieres decir?" "Ese mismo día los religiosos fueron por los niños, los mataron menos a Shira." ella se retiro de la ventana y se dirigió a otra que estaba en el lado contrario de la habitación. "Ella es Shira después de su condena. Ella no tenia a nadie, estaba sola en el mundo" el se acerco a la ventana y vio un cuarto de manicomio.

"Tres años después, Bruce fue por ella."

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" pregunto Diego, ella sonrió. "Quiero una explicación." "¿Explicación?" "Venganza" ella sonrió. "Tienes que volver con tus compañeros, te estarán buscando" dijo ella. Diego salio de la habitación y corrió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

"¿Donde estabas Diego?" pregunto Buck

"Fui a explorar."

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Shira abrió sus ojos y vio delante de ella a Diego, ella sonrió y el devolvió la sonrisa. El saco el collar de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Shira.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" ella le pregunto.

"Me lo dio el medico después de que te operaran" respondió el.

"Están muertos" dijo ella ahora con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Descansa, te veré en un rato" el dijo, mientras miraba a la ventana, donde estaba la niña con un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. Shira lo vio abandonar la habitación.

Diego empezó a perseguir otra vez a la niña...

* * *

**_Aquí_**_** voy a dejar mi capitulo, creo que prolongare mi historia hasta uno hasta 5 capítulos más se me ocurrieron cosas magnificas después de jugar un juego de miedo. Los veo luego :D Comenta por favor (en especial tu, Bird (Guest) y agrega a favoritos. :D**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola, fui muy cruel en el capitulo anterior al cortarle el brazo a Shira, pero era necesario, mis hermanos leyeron el capitulo y uno me sugirió que le pusiera un brazo robotico a Shira y dije que tal vez sirviera. Una cosa más, eliminen por completo a Buck, Manny, Sid, Ellie, Crash y Eddie de esta historia, mis hermanos me dijeron. "¿Para que pones a esos personajes si ni siquiera te vas a centrar en ellos?" esa fue una buena pregunta. Ahora solo quedan Diego, Shira, Robert, Anne y Claudia (en el capitulo de hoy sabrán quien es ella). En el capitulo de hoy no habrá canción. Espero que les guste ;)_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: Escapando de la orden._**

Diego siguió a la niña y se dirigió al mismo lugar de antes. Ahora la niña tenia la forma de Alessa, tenia el pelo negro, ojos verdes y traía puesto un vestido morado cubierto de suciedad.

"Tienes que llevar a Shira lejos de aquí, llévala a tu hogar." ella ordeno.

"¿Por que?" el pregunto.

"Ellos vienen por ella, planean purificarla."

"No me digas eso."

"Ellos saben que se encuentra aquí, tienes que llevarla lo más lejos que puedas. Pero no puedes confiar en Robert ni Anne."

El al oír eso corrió hacia la salida de la bodega, pero Alessa interrumpió su paso.

"¡Hey, Hey! ¡Alto ahí, tigre!" ella se puso en su camino. "Necesitaras esto." ella le entrego unas llaves y un cuchillo. Después desapareció. Diego siguió su camino y entro a la habitación de Shira. Ella estaba sentada con una enfermera a un lado poniendo su brazo robotico.

"Listo, señorita." dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación. Shira se quedo viendo a su nuevo brazo, lo empezó a mover, se movía al igual que su brazo biológico.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto el.

"Esto es increíble, en C.A.M.S nunca aplicamos este tipo de cosas" Dijo ella con asombro, después miro a Diego con una sonrisa. "Hola, esposo" ella se rió de la mentira que Diego había dicho al doctor. Diego también se rió y se sentó en la cama su lado. "Tenemos que irnos" "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" "Es una larga historia, pero tenemos que irnos, ahora." dijo el tomando su mano biológica. "Dime por que nos vamos." ella exigió. Diego se asomo por el pasillo y oyó una voz en su mente "_Lleva a Shira conmigo, yo le diré." _Era la voz de la niña.

"¿Puedes correr?" pregunto el.

"Si, seguro." respondió ella. Diego la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr hacia la bodega en la que se encontraba la niña. Ellos entraron en la habitación y ahí estaba ella, ahora tenia la forma de Claire.

"Dios mio, podrías ser su gemela." ella exclamo Shira arrodillándose a la altura de la niña.

"Si, pero no lo soy, soy solo yo."

"¿Por que me trajeron aquí?" pregunto ella volviéndose a Diego.

"Estas en peligro." respondió Claire ahora convirtiéndose en Alessa enfrente de Diego y Shira. Ella se acerco a la ventana y se quedo mirando unos minutos. "¿Recuerdas a Cibyl Sheperd?" la niña pregunto. "Si, ella era un oficial de C.A.M.S y casi la matan, después de lo de ese día ella me adopto y con mis problemas me tuvieron que ingresar a la clínica." ella respondió.

"Asómate a la ventana." la niña ordeno. Shira se asomo a la ventana y vio a una mujer pelirroja con cabello corto igual que ella, estaba atada a un poste con varias ramas alrededor de ella. Ella tenia sangre por toda la cara.

"¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡NO DEJEN QUE ELLOS VEAN ESTO!" Cibyl grito mientras cuatro hombres tomaban con fuerza a Shira, Claire, Alessa y a Salazar.

Una mujer con una blusa blanca de manga larga y una falda negra _**(al estilo de la época victoriana)**_ se paseo por delante de lo niños.

"Veamos, quiero que Cibyl vea esto primero." dijo ella mirando a Shira. "Pero también quiero que el Diablo sufra y vea, así que no te matare a ti pequeña Shira" Ella camino enfrente de los cuatro niños y se detuvo enfrente de Salazar, ella sonrió y tomo un palo con fuego y se lo tiro encima a Salazar. Las 3 niñas gritaban con horror al ver esto. Así la mujer quemo a Claire y después a Alessa.

La mujer hizo una seña con la cabeza y un hombre con un fierro en la mano se acerco a Shira y la empezó a golpear, Shira lloro muy fuerte. El hombre dejo de golpearla y la mujer tomo un cuchillo y lo puso un momento sobre el fuego, ella sonrió y se acerco a Shira con el cuchillo caliente. La mujer puso el cuchillo en la nuca de Shira, después en sus muñecas. La mujer retiro el cuchillo como oyó los gritos Shira.

Cibyl no se quedaba atrás, ella veía con rabia a la mujer al ver como lastimaba a los niños. "¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ! ¡DÉJENLA YA! ¡CLAUDIA, DEJA A LA NIÑA EN PAZ, YA LA LASTIMASTE DEMASIADO!" Cibyl grito. Pero nadie le hizo caso, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sacar de una cinta que estaba en su pantalon una navaja. Ella logro sacarla. La imagen se desvaneció de la ventana, Shira se hizo para atrás al ver su pasado.

"¿Te digo quién fue la más contaminada por la obscuridad?" pregunto la imitación de Alessa. Shira se limito a asentir.

"Cuando eres lastimado por mucho tiempo o sufres todo eso se vuelve odio. El corazón de Alessa se obscureció ante tanta maldad y ahora ella es la dueña del infierno. Y Ella espera ser liberada de su cargo."

"¿Qué puedo hacer para liberarla?" pregunto ella. La niña sonrió.

"Diles la verdad a los religiosos" respondió ella tocando con curiosidad el brazo mecánico de Shira. "Pero nos matarían antes de poder decirles." Diego se opuso.

"Shira solo tiene que tener fuerza de voluntad al enfrentar al mal. Después de hacer eso los dos podrán estar juntos." respondió la niña. "¿Fuerza de voluntad?" preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La niña dio un suspiro y dijo: "Entre tanto rechazo y la convicción ciega de Claudia no podre entrar, pero ustedes si." Respondió la niña. Ella abrazo a Shira, Shira se quedo atónita cuando la niña la abrazo y su cuerpo fue entrando dentro de ella. Shira se retorció cuando sintió a la niña meterse dentro de ella misma.

Después de eso los dos salieron y vieron a dos soldados cuidando una salida. Los dos se acercaron sigilosamente y los dejaron inconscientes. Salieron por la puerta y pudieron ver el exterior, un cielo gris, edificios destruidos, cadáveres de infectados tirados por el suelo. A lo lejos se podía ver un edificio que había sobrevivido.

"¿Es ahí dónde tenemos que ir, niña?" pregunto Diego señalando al edificio que aun seguía intacto. El radio que Shira traía colgando el su cinturón se encendió con estática y se escucho la voz de la niña.

"Si, esa es la iglesia. Tengan cuidado." respondió la niña y el radio se apago.

Diego y Shira comenzaron a caminar hacia la iglesia. El aire sorprendente mente ya no estaba contaminado, las bestias habitan desaparecido. Caminaron y caminaron, solo había silencio a los alrededores. Diego miro a Shira mientras caminaban, el no había notado su estado físico, ni como vestía. Solo se había percatado de su pasado y de lo que había pasado hace unos días. Ella se veía más delgada y un poco más débil. Después de salir de Polis no tuvo casi tiempo para vestirse, solo tomo lo que encontró. Tenia la blusa y los pantalones de Anne, sus botas de combate se veían un poco más gastadas. La blusa estaba ensangrentada de su propia sangre y la del clon de Claire. Pero cuando la niña tomo su cuerpo para "entregarle" la fuerza de voluntad ella se vio como cuando había empezado. Fuerte.

A las dos horas de caminar ellos empezaron a oír pisadas que no eran suyas, eran más pesadas. Los dos sacaron sus armas al mismo tiempo. Las pisadas cada vez se oían mas fuertes y más. Estaban detrás de ellos, 4 hombres con trajes anti-radiación (como los trajes de buzos).

Diego y Shira comenzaron a disparar, pero los hombres se seguían acercando, como si las balas no los hubieran tocado. Uno de los hombres se acerco a Shira con un palo de madera, la golpeo tan fuerte que ella cayo inconsciente al suelo. Los demás hombres golpearon a Diego hasta que perdió el conocimiento...

* * *

_**He aquí mi capitulo de hoy. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegra mucho. Por cierto el videojuego que estoy jugando en el que estoy inspirando todo esto es Metro 2033. Cuando lo juego me dan mis ataques de bipolaridad (me asusto, empiezo a llorar, después a reír y después a llorar.) **__**No, actualizare hasta dentro de 2 semanas, voy a salir de vacaciones, así que tendré que actualizar todas mis historias antes de irme. **_

_**Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hola, regrese más rápido de lo que pensé de mis vacaciones, así que me toca actualizar. En el capitulo anterior los deje en suspenso sobre lo que les paso a Diego y a Shira (si no te acuerdas regresa al capitulo anterior.) En este capitulo solo contare lo que pasara con Shira (después sabrán que le pasa a Diego) Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, hoy no hay canciones. _**

**_Comencemos :D_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12: Harry Simmons y la fusión de la Oscuridad y la Luz.**_

Shira se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, se toco las sienes que era el lugar donde sentía más dolor, miro su mano y tenia sangre. Volteo a ver a los lados y Diego ya no estaba, también se sentía un poco más débil y ligera.

"¿Alessa?" ella pregunto tocando uno de los botones de su comunicador atado a su cintura. No se oía nada, cuando Alessa le solía acompañar su radio tenia interferencia y ahora solo era el silencio.

"Genial. Se va la niña, se llevan a Diego en vez de a mi. ¿Que más me puede pasar ahora?" ella se quejo. Shira se levanto la blusa y vio un horrible hueco que se fue cerrando.

_"_¿Qué esta pasando?" ella se pregunto. Levanto la vista al oír un sonido metálico cercano. Ella tomo lo más cercano (que pudiera causar dolor) y camino en dirección hacia el sonido. Pocos segundos después pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre, ella corrió hacia el y miro. Era un hombre delgado, pero fuerte, tenia ojos grises y pelo rubio-castaño. Tenia puesta una camiseta verde obscuro, un pantalon militar y en su cuello colgaban una placas de identificación con su nombre, el cual ella no pudo distinguir.

"Hola, guapa. ¿Tan sólita e indefensa?" el le empezó a coquetear.

"¿Tan animal y sin jaula?" ella devolvió la pregunto.

"¿Que hace un comando afuera del Metro?" el pregunto.

"No soy un comando, soy una persona cualquiera." ella respondió.

"Bueno, yo solo lo decia por tu forma de vestir, tus armas y tu brazo. Así que señorita, ¿Qué hace aquí un espécimen de mujer hermoso pero a la vez raro?"

"No es tu asunto. Estoy buscando a una niña de 7 años y a un hombre. ¿Has visto algo?" ella pregunto.

"Hace un momento vi a una niña corriendo hacia el lago y también vi a 4 sujetos de la Orden llevándose a cuestas a un hombre." el respondió.

"¿Me dirías a dónde se fueron?" ella preguntó, el asintió y empezó a caminar.

Después de un rato de caminar en total silencio el chico rompió ese silencio.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" el pregunto. Shira tenia que mentir por su propia seguridad, así que se invento uno. "Alice Thomson, ¿Y tu?" ella mintió

"Harry Simmons...al parecer estas tratando de escapar de la Orden, pero nunca he oído tu apellido en "Los Elegidos" así que dime: ¿Como se llamaba tu amigo?"

"Solo te diré su apellido: Bennett" ella respondió. "Los Bennett llegaron a ser lideres en la Orden al igual que mi clan y el clan de los White y los Sheperd. Pero los Bennett eran tan leales que cada vez que nacía un niño con malformaciones, que era lo más seguido, lo quemaban, pensaban que era una maldición. Tu amigo debió hacer algo muy malo para que se lo llevaran."

"Si, me ayudo a mi y a una sobreviviente de los White." ella siguió mintiendo.

"Ah, si. La ultima generación de los White murió dejando solo a una niña como única heredera, pero esta no seguía su religión. Claudia pensaba que ella era el demonio encarnado pero vestía de inocencia, quemó a sus hermanos para hacerla sufrir. Encontraron a la madre ahorcada en la casa, el cuerpo del padre lo hallaron 2 semanas después en el lago. Luego no se supo nada de ella, solo se que ahora ella tendría 20 años."

"Ella estaba destrozada, no tenía a nadie en el mundo, solo era ella." Shira dijo.

"Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Ellos se encuentran en la iglesia, eso queda a unos 10 minutos de aquí."

"Gracias, Harry."

Harry desapareció en la niebla y Shira siguió caminando. Ella oyó que decían su nombre, se acerco al lugar de donde provenía la voz y se vio a ella de pequeña.

"Hola, Shira." la niña saludo.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy quien has estado buscando, no soy la niña que te acompaño hace unas horas, yo soy...el Demonio."

"¿Tu eres Alessa?"

"No, no soy ni Alessa, ni Salazar, ni Claire... yo soy tu... o al menos tu parte obscura."

"¿Parte obscura?"

"La vida que tu ves, esta mezclada con tu pasado. Tu nunca sobreviviste a esa noche, trataron de mantenerte con vida, pero estabas muy herida, sola y asustada. Cuando tienes miedo y sufres por tanto tiempo el miedo y el dolor se hacen odio. Separamos ese odio del cuerpo de la verdadera Shira, tu solo eres luz. Te mantuvimos a salvo con Cibyl. Y ahora tenemos que unirnos de nuevo en un solo ser."

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?"

"Es para salvar a Diego, el traiciono a la Orden ayudándote, y el ni siquiera sabia de ello."

"Lo mataran por mi culpa."

"Hay que fusionarnos" la niña dijo con una sonrisa.

Shira movió sus manos a su cintura mientras la niña empezó a transformarse en ella. Una copia exacta, ninguna diferencia se notaba entre las los. Solo las gotas sangre que se alojaba en las mejillas de la imitadora. Las dos movieron sus brazos al mismo tiempo para capturarse en un abrazo en el cual las dos fueron combinándose volviéndose una sola... un solo cuerpo con las dos en el.

Shira empezó a encaminarse a la iglesia, cada paso que daba obscurecía el suelo. A los pocos minutos de caminar ella distinguió la iglesia y oía gritos que decían: "¡Quémenlo, quémenlo!" ella empezó a correr y entro a la iglesia y vio a Diego atado a una escalera y enfrente de el con una antorcha encendida estaba Claudia. Los religiosos voltearon a ver a Shira en cuanto oyeron el portón cerrarse.

"¡Bruja!" grito una mujer anciana. Shira sin hacerles caso empezó a caminar hacia Claudia, al llegar Claudia soltó la antorcha y la miro con rabia. "¡La Bruja ha vuelto!" ...

* * *

_**Aquí llegara mi capitulo, el próximo capitulo sabrán lo que pasara con nuestra Shira y nuestro Diego. Solo faltan dos capítulos para que ser termine esta historia y haga un secuela. Por favor comenten y agreguen a favoritos, nos vemos luego :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok, he aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les guste mi penúltimo capitulo. La canción que yo utilizaría para este capitulo se llama: "The Longing Remains" aquí esta el Link: **_

_** watch?v=_IntL39rCQU**_

_**Como la canción es muy corta les pondré una señal de cuando ponerla para un mejor efecto en el capitulo, esta canción la pondré casi al terminar el capitulo. Bueno espero que les guste. En especial a todos los que comentaron desde el principio como Bird (Guest), madagascarcool, arockerpop, y a zairo2012 (yo leí una de tus historias antes de tener cuenta aquí)  
**_

_**Bueno gracias por acompañarme, pero todavía queda un capitulo por delante y una secuela. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 13: Liberándolos._**

"¡La bruja ha regresado!" Claudia grito con rabia mientras soltaba su antorcha.  
"Si, he regresado para detener tu locura, Claudia." Shira dijo con un tono sombrío.

"Estábamos a punto de quemar a tu amigo traidor, querida." dijo Claudia.

"Eso no va a pasar." se opuso Shira.

"Aquí es donde empezó el fin del mundo, marcamos una linea en la arena y dijimos: "¡Demonio, no vas a cruzar!" pero eres astuta, Shira." Claudia dijo. La gente empezó a gritarle a Shira diciendo que la quemaran o que se fuera de ese lugar.

"No crean en sus mentiras..."Shira se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección de la gente. "Vengo de un mundo lejos de este lugar...vengo de un mundo lleno de vida..." ella fue interrumpida por un hombre que le dio una bofetada, Shira no le dio ni la más mínima importancia y siguió hablando, ahora caminando en dirección a Claudia.

"¿Por qué no les dice la verdad? ¡Dígales la verdad que se negó a usted misma! ¡NO HUBO UN FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡Ardieron en el fuego que ustedes crearon..Y NADA PUEDE SALVARLOS POR QUE YA ESTÁN CONDENADOS!" una mujer interrumpió su paso hacia Claudia y le dio un golpe en la mejilla lo suficientemente fuerte para tirarla al suelo.

"¡Shira!" grito Diego.

"¡Llevársela! ¡Que muera! ¡Quémenla!" grito Claudia. Shira se levanto del suelo aun con la frente en alto.

"¿Quemarme? ¿Su respuesta es esa? ¿Quemar todo lo que le da miedo? ¿Quemar todo lo que no puede controlar?" Shira pregunto mirando a Claudia con desprecio, Shira miro a los religiosos y señalo a Claudia con su brazo robotico. "Esta mujer usa su miedo para controlarlos. Esta mujer los hizo quemar a Salazar, Claire y Alessa White, lo hizo torturarme a mi y a Cibyl Sheperd. Los hizo quemar a 3 criaturas inocentes, ¡Pero no negaran que tienen culpa y no podrán negar su dolor tampoco!"

"Esos niños eran el pecado encarnado." se opuso Claudia. Shira negó con la cabeza y camino quedando frente a frente con Claudia. "No, es usted quien pecó, obscureció el corazón de 3 inocentes, obscureció mi corazón, y ahora se acobarda ante mi deseo de venganza y odio."

"¡Herejía! ¡Quémenla! ¡QUÉMENLA!" Claudia ordeno gritando. Dos de los hombres que estaban cerca de Shira la tomaron de las manos pero ella se soltó de inmediato. "¡Su Fe provoca muerte! Esta sola en este limbo... y Dios... no esta aquí." ella casi susurro la ultima frase pero lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la gente la oyera. Claudia no lo soporto, saco una daga de la manga de su blusa y atravesó a Shira justo en el corazón. Ella cayó al suelo con lo que parecía ser sin vida, Claudia soltó la daga y miro el cuerpo de Shira que yacía en el suelo.

"¡Shira!" Diego volvió a gritar.

"Ella era un blasfema." dijo Claudia.

Diego oyó un ruido muy tenue, volteo a ver a la ventana y vio a un muchacho vestido de militar que estaba entrando a la iglesia, el muchacho ayudo a desatar a Diego mientras los fieles estaban distraídos. Diego se libero mientras veía desde donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Shira.

Una gota de sangre que se alojaba en la daga que estaba en el suelo. La gota hizo que una pequeña parte del suelo que obscureciera y de destruyera. Las ventanas empezaron a volverse obscuras como si ya hubiera anochecido, pero esta era una obscuridad más profunda, la iglesia se oscureció por completo. Los fieles encendieron velas para iluminarse, y vieron a Shira cubriéndose con una mano su herida y con su mano robotica. Shira soltaba varios jadeos y respiraciones pesadas, miro hacia el balcón y vio a Diego y a Harry asomados.

La herida de Shira expulso un gran hilo de sangre que cayó al suelo y este se empezó a hacer obscuro y se empezó a escarapelar destruyéndolo, solo dejando un hueco vació. Claudia miro a Shira aun con más rabia y dijo: "¿Qué hiciste? ¡Trajiste al siniestro contigo! ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?"

El hueco en el corazón de Shira empezó a cerrarse, mientras ella veía al suelo vio como Claire, Salazar y Alessa escalaban para llegar a la superficie.

"Por mi familia." Shira susurro, se levanto del suelo ya curada y se dio la vuelta mirando a Claudia con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro, su sonrisa desapareció cuando la niña salio de su cuerpo. Pocos segundos después 3 pares de manitas salieron a la superficie, eran Salazar, Claire y Alessa, sus caras estaban ensangrentadas y sus ropas estaban quemadas.

Shira se aparto de ese lugar y se hecho a correr hacia donde estaban Diego y Harry. Los tres se asomaron por el balcón y vieron que Salazar, Claire y Alessa tenían alambres de púas de sus espaldas, casi como tentáculos _**(estaba leyendo sobre Slenderman y me dio la idea)**_el alambre de púas se fue enredando alrededor de las muñecas de Claudia levantándola del suelo, otros se situaron alrededor de sus piernas. Los alambres empezaron a tirar con más fuerza de Claudia mientras unas gotas de sangre caían al piso, los alambres cada vez más fuerte tiraban, hasta al punto de dividir el cuerpo de Claudia. Más alambres salieron y empezaron a asesinarlos de la misma forma que a Claudia.

Diego, Harry y Shira se escondieron detrás de unas bancas, Harry tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos, mientras que Diego y Shira estaban abrazados (como en la imagen de portada)

"Cierra los ojos, cierra los ojos, amor." Diego le susurro a Shira mientras acariciaba su rostro.

"Cierra los ojos, cierra los ojos, cierra los ojos." cada vez más repetía Diego. Shira abrió los ojos para ver a la niña que la había poseído, sonriendo le maliciosamente, Shira volvió a cerrar los ojos aun con más fuerza, pronto se quedo dormida...

* * *

_**(Pon la canción, por favor.)**_ "Oigan. Despierten." Harry susurro. Diego se fue despertando de poco en poco, el sacudió a Shira intentando despertarla, ella se despertó con un gemido.

"Todo acabo." Shira dijo al levantarse del suelo. Los tres caminaron hacia la salida y sin decir una palabra se retiraron sin poner atención a su entorno. Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato y como siempre Harry rompió el silencio.

"Así que...¿A dónde piensan ir?" el pregunto. Diego y Shira intercambiaron una mirada una sonrisa antes de responder. "Vamos a casa." los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"¿En dónde viven?" Harry pregunto. "En Virginia Oeste, en un pueblo llamado Brahams" Diego respondió.

"Puedo llevarlos, me queda de paso." Harry dijo acercándose a una camioneta que se encontraba en los limites de Black Mountains.

"Si, gracias." dijo Diego. Diego y Harry subieron a la camioneta, mientras que Shira apunto de abrir la puerta vio una llave tirada en el piso, ella la tomo y subió al auto.

Al momento de comenzar su trayecto Shira miro la llave, la había visto antes, entonces ella recordó que su madre siempre tenia una cadena y una llave colgada de su cuello, con la cual abría el sótano de su antigua casa. Su madre nunca les permitió ni a ella ni a sus hermanos entrar al sótano por razones desconocidas. Shira guardo la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalon y miro por la ventana de la camioneta, al poco tiempo se quedo dormida.

Una hora y media más tarde Shira se despertó, el auto se detuvo y vio que había un letrero que decia: "Bienvenidos a Brahams."

"Bueno, que les vaya bien. Espero verlos luego." dijo Harry. "Gracias por ayudarnos." dijo Diego.

"No hay de que." Harry respondió

Diego y Shira bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta el edificio donde vivía Diego, ahora su nuevo hogar...

* * *

**_Que bien, un nuevo capitulo! Mañana es el capitulo final y después saldrá una secuela :D Aunque digamos que el final no sera tan feliz pero si, (pista), por cierto se me olvidaba, el próximo capitulo tendrá muy poco (muy pero muy poco) contenido sexual, así que no se lo pierdan. Espero verlos en nuestra próxima oportunidad...Les voy a hacer unas preguntas:_**

**_1.-¿Cuánto mides? Yo mido 1.88, y soy una de las mas chaparras de mi familia. _**

**_2.- Esto es para la secuela: ¿Me sugieren un nombre de una chica y un chico? Yo tengo en mente dos nombres para nuestros nuevos personajes principales, pero también van a salir dos personajes secundarios y para ellos no tengo idea de como llamarlos _**

**_Nos vemos el próximo capitulo :D _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola, decidí terminar de una vez por todas esta historia para poder continuar con las mías. Anuncio: La secuela saldrá al aire cuando termine mi historia Ice Age: Camino Hacia el Reinado y mi historia La leyenda de la Spartan-B313 más o menos seria una semana de espera. Perdonen si el final es muy decepcionante, por que lo sera. La canción de hoy es: "Silent Hill 2: Revelation 3D - Jeff Danna - A Place of Lost Souls - soun" Aquí esta el Link por si la quieren oír: watch?v=XZV1Ixl0Aj4 (yo les diré cuando la pongan) **_

_**Al final daré mis agradecimientos :D**_

* * *

**_Final: No quiero atarte._**

**_"Yo quiero tener una vida junto a ti, pero no me siento lista, y creo que tu tampoco_**

**_por eso no quiero atarte a mi, pero recuerda que siempre te amare." _**

Habían pasado ya un año desde lo ocurrido en Black Mountains, todo iba normal Shira y Diego habían conseguido trabajo, Shira trabajaba en la biblioteca, ella tomo ese trabajo debido a su necesidad de información y aprendizaje; Diego tomó trabajo en una estación de policía por su necesidad de proteger a las personas y a Shira.

Los dos por ahora se podrían considerar casados aunque no lo estaban.

Diego entro a su apartamento y vio a Shira con un pantalon corto de mezclilla que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo y una blusa de manga larga gris, estaba escribiendo en una libreta forrada de tela negra, tenia un lápiz y estaba escribiendo. Ella dejo de escribir en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse, y lo volteo a ver con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

"¿Cómo te fue hoy?" pregunto Shira cerrando su libreta y levantándose de su silla. "Cansado y ¿A ti?"

"Igual, pero me fue bien." ella respondió. Ella se acerco a el y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso. El como respuesta tiro de ella más cerca envolviendo los brazos en su cintura, y la beso aun más apasionadamente. Los dos se separaron en busca de aire, Shira se separo de Diego y jalo de su corbata, ella se recargo en la pared que dividía la sala de su habitación. Se volvieron a besar con más pasión que la vez anterior, Diego tomo las piernas de Shira y las envolvió alrededor de sus caderas mientras el seguía besándola.

"Diego." Shira gimió al separarse y volverse a besar. Diego con una mano acariciaba el muslo de Shira y con la otra levantaba su blusa. Shira se separo buscando algo de aire, ella inclino levemente la cabeza en dirección de la habitación. Diego capto de inmediato el mensaje y tomo a Shira en posición nupcial y la llevo a la habitación. En esa habitación se volvieron uno mismo, gritaron sus nombres hasta quedarse sin aliento, esa habitación se lleno de gemidos y jadeos.

Diego vio a la chica que yacía a su lado desnuda envuelta en las sabanas. Ella le sonrió con cansancio y dejo que el la envolviera en sus brazos. Ella trazó un contorno por las cicatrices de su pecho con su brazo robotico, sin duda fue la mejor noche que hubieran tenido. Los dos no tardaron en caer dormidos.

* * *

_Un mes después..._

_**(Por favor, pon la canción)**_ Shira había tenido pequeñas platicas con Diego, ella estaba embarazada y el ni siquiera sabia, tenia miedo de decirle. Cuando ella platicaba con Diego le hacia preguntas como: "¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser padre?" o "¿Alguna vez quisieras formar una familia?" y el se congelaba ante esas preguntas hasta que Shira cambiaba el tema.

Un día ella se armo de valor para preguntarle por que se congelaba cuando ella tocaba ese tema, el le dio como respuesta, "Nunca he pensado en tener hijos, no me siento listo para esa responsabilidad, siento como si me ataran a una roca y me lanzaran a un río. Creo que si una de mis novias anteriores me hubiera dicho que iba a ser padre me hubiera pegado un tiro" Demonios.

Esa noche Shira se levanto de la cama sin despertarlo, tomo una mochila con su pistola, munición, ropa, dinero que ella había ahorrado, la libreta y la llave. Ella tomo un trozo de papel y ahí escribió sus disculpas hacia Diego y se marcho.

Diego despertó y se alarmo al no ver a Shira por el apartamento, en la cocina había una nota, el la tomo y le leyó.

_Diego, _

_Perdóname__ por dejarte de esta manera sin tener charla previa contigo._

_Me voy, aun tengo cosas que revelar acerca de mi pasado._

_Y sobre la charla que tuvimos ayer en la tarde:_

_Si, estoy embarazada. _

_Yo quiero tener una vida junto a ti, pero no me siento lista, y tu tampoco,_

_por eso no quiero atarte a mi, pero recuerda que siempre te amare._

_Perdóname, no quería irme de esa manera, se que me vas a odiar._

_Por favor, perdóname. Hice las cosas mal, _

_sabia que si hablaba contigo en cuanto despertaras no lo soportaría, no podría mirarte de frente y decirte y terminaría atándote a esta vida,_

_pero lo hago por los dos, y eso me parte el corazón._

_Espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar estés listo para lo que ahora no estas. _

_Te prometo volver cuando sienta que sea el momento apropiado. _

_Y sabes que jamas he roto una promesa._

_Te amo._

_Shira White._

Diego hizo trizas el recado y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de hacer una grieta en ella. Se recargo en la pared, se dejo caer al suelo y se paso la mano por el cabello. Dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente de sus ojos y así fue. La mujer que el amaba y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla se había ido sin dejar rastro. _  
_

"¿Por qué fui tan idiota? ¿Por qué le dije eso?" el se preguntaba a si mismo.

* * *

Shira caminaba por las calles lluviosas con su mochila en la espalda, se dirigía otra vez a Black Mountains. Estaba a punto de salir de Brahams cuando oyó que una voz gritaba su nombre. Ella volteo a ver a los lados y nada, después continuo caminando dando pequeños pasos. Esta vez escuchaba pasos que se acercaban a ella, se dio la vuelta y vio una silueta que corría hasta ella. La persona se fue acercando y Shira pudo distinguir quien era.

"¿Diego?" pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos. Ella ya lo pudo distinguir mejor, era el. Ella empezó a correr hacia el. Los dos al quedar lo suficientemente cerca se tomaron en un gran abrazo. Shira dejo las lagrimas salir libremente de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Diego.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento." Shira repetía una y otra vez, Diego la tomo de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No, tu perdóname a mi, fui tan...idiota. No debí decirte eso. Por favor, Shira, has lo que quieras conmigo pero quédate." suplico Diego.

"No, no puedo. Soy una carga para ti." Ella susurro.

"Si es por que estas embarazada no me importa eso, lo que te dije fue sin pensar."

"No es por el bebe, es por otra cosa." ella dijo abriendo su mochila y sacando la llave.

"Es por esto, no puedo vivir en paz sabiendo que hay cosas de mi que no sabia. Por favor, necesito irme." ella dijo mostrando la llave.

"Voy contigo entonces." el suplico.

"No quiero meterte en problemas, por favor, Diego...no puedo vivir sin ti, ni quiero irme, pero tienes que entender. Prometo que en cuanto todo esto acabe te buscare." Shira dijo. Diego la acerco a el y le planto un tierno beso en los labios al momento de separarse ella dijo: "Lo prometo que cuando descubra la verdad y cuando nuestro bebe nazca volveré."

"Para ese entonces estaré listo." Diego respondió. Shira rió y lo miro a ver con una mirada muy tierna. "El o ella estarán muy felices de tenerte como padre." ella se toco el abdomen. "Te amo." los dos se dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de compartir un ultimo beso, después de un rato Shira se separo, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar como siempre: con la frente en alto. Justo antes de poner un pie fuera de Brahams dio media vuelta y se despidió de Diego. Mientras el la veía desaparecer en la niebla tratando de convencerse a si mismo de que ella y su hijo por nacer estarían bien...

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

_**Aquí esta es final de la primera parte de Trickster, si en la secuela explicare lo de la llave y todo eso. Por cierto en mi perfil están los nuevos personajes que aparecerán están en la descripción por si quieren leerlos. Otro anuncio para la secuela iré cambiando constantemente la foto de portada, por los personajes así de como lucen y todo el rollo.  
**_

_**Bueno gracias, especialmente a Bird (Guest) sin ella no hubiera salido a delante. **_

**_También_**_** muchas gracias a todos. Los veré en mi próxima oportunidad, ustedes saben que yo los AMO!**_

**_Adiós. (no se les olvide comentar y mantenerse al tanto de la secuela) :* _**__


End file.
